A Happily Ever After
by SuperCess
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married and is taking the next step: having a baby. Written for Klaine Week 2012 Day 7. Short and simple.


**Summary:** _Kurt and Blaine are married and is taking the next step: having a baby._

**A/N:** _It's the last day of Klaine Week 2012! I had a blast this week with all these ideas. I hope you'll like this one. :) Thank you for everyone who kept on liking my fics. It's very much appreciated. :)_

__P.S. I wrote and finished this at 2 a.m., so forgive me for all the grammar mistakes and all the wrong stuff you see in this. I need sleep. Goodnight.__

* * *

><p><strong>A HAPPILY EVER AFTER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

Kurt shouted at the top of his lungs, looking for his husband with a mixture of excitement and enthusiasm. Blaine was in the garage and was tweaking something in their car.

"I'm here honey!" Blaine called back from under the car as he tried to fix something underneath. Kurt practically ran towards him and was squealing like a little girl who he was not; he was 29 and he was not a girl.

"Oh my god Blaine, you won't believe this!" Kurt said happily as he bounced up and down, clutching a few papers in his hand. Blaine, however, remained under the car.

"Wait just a second Kurt." Blaine replied in a distracted way. "I just have to put this here…screw this one here…and this …" Blaine continued, not paying any attention to Kurt as he was now so engrossed in fixing the car. Kurt rolled his eyes but kept his smile intact.

"Blaine! I'm pregnant!" Kurt blurted out excitedly.

"What?"

A thud was heard underneath the car and Blaine hurriedly came out, rubbing his reddening forehead; a proof that he was too shocked he forgot that he was under a car as he tried to sit up at the sudden announcement.

"Ouch." Blaine managed to say as he continued rubbing his forehead. Kurt laughed aloud at the sight of his dirty, greasy but totally hot husband in front of him. Blaine looked up at Kurt and frowned. "Kurt, you do know that you getting pregnant is biologically impossible right?" Blaine finally said.

"Right! What I meant was the adoption agency is pregnant!" Kurt tried again enthusiastically.

"Kurt. Are you feeling okay? Why would an adoption agency be pregnant?" Blaine laughed as he wiped his hands on a towel and wiped his face on another wet one just to clean all the dirt off. Kurt shook his head, his face redder at every mistake he makes.

"Blaine! You understand what I'm trying to say!" Kurt whined, waving the papers in his hand in front of Blaine but Blaine just frowned and stared blankly at him, shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine replied, squinting his eyes to see the paper better.

"This! Blaine! Look! It's news! They've approved our adoption request and are inviting us to come see her!" Kurt announced excitedly, he was violently bouncing right now. Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

It's been a year since they've had applied to adopt an infant from the adoption agency. They've been through the application process and the pre-placement inquiry and home study but they weren't expecting to wait for this long. Of course they visited the adoption agency often to check for available children and just recently, they've found the perfect baby.

"You mean we're…?" Blaine started, pointing back and forth to the two of them. Kurt smiled as he nodded in reply, tears filling his eyes.

"Yes Blaine! We're going to be parents!" Kurt said, jumping on Blaine and hugging him tightly. Blaine's hands automatically found its way on Kurt's back, hugging him too.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we're going to be daddies." Blaine managed to say in a voice that felt so distant. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and pinched his cheeks.

"Come on now handsome, we're going to meet the baby." Kurt told Blaine as he planted a long kiss on his lips. Blaine bolted straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower and fix himself up. It took him only a few minutes to do so and they were both out of the house, driving towards the adoption agency.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I'm sorry for all the delay. Adopting a Caucasian infant really takes a long time to process." A woman that works for the agency told them as they entered the building.

"I can't even remember the long wait. What matters is here and now." Blaine said straightforwardly as the woman smiled. The woman opened the door to a baby's room and led Kurt and Blaine inside; Blaine never once let go of Kurt's hand.

"I think she's sleeping right now." The woman told them. "I'll leave you two alone with her." She ended in a whisper and walked out of the room.

Near the window was a crib where a 7-month old baby girl was sleeping. Her skin color was fair and she was a brunette. She was sleeping so peacefully as a music box was playing next to her crib.

"That's her Blaine. She's ours." Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. Blaine nodded and led Kurt near the crib. This time, he let go of Kurt's hand and crouched down to see the baby closer. Kurt watched as Blaine talked to the sleeping child.

His voice broke when he spoke, "Hey Sara. I'm your new daddy." Blaine sniffled, staring at baby. Kurt smiled as he heard a name suddenly coming out of Blaine's lips. He crouched beside him too and ran his hand up and down on Blaine's back.

"Sara. That's a nice name." Kurt told Blaine in a low voice. It seems that Blaine hadn't realized that he blurted out a name based on the look upon his face.

"Oh, did I just? Uhm...you don't think it's kind of…generic and lame?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt thought for a moment and nodded.

"It is kind of generic but you know what, I've learned that in times like these when you're full of emotions, the things that you suddenly say is the most sincere words that I hear in my life." Kurt admitted to Blaine while the latter smiled shyly. "Yes. Sara is a nice name. I wonder what it means."

"It means precious in Sanskrit." Blaine replied instantly as he looked back at the girl. Kurt chuckled quietly.

"You're a nerd." Kurt said. Blaine shrugged his shoulders in reply. "But I'd also want you to hear the name that I thought of." He said.

"Whatever that name is, I'm sure it's beautiful." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the lips briefly as Kurt smiled.

"It's Andrea. It means warrior and Drea actually means courage." Kurt explained and Blaine immediately realized the reason why Kurt picked the name.

"Courage. That's right, I remember." Blaine recounted the time when he told Kurt to stand up against the bullies at McKinley when they were in high school. It's amazing how Kurt gave so much importance to what Blaine had told him.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Then why don't we name her Sara Andrea? Does that sound okay?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect." Blaine replied kissing Kurt yet again before they entered a comfortable silence, just holding hands and staring at Sara. The woman came in again and told them that when the baby awakes, they can take her home. Now all they need to do was to finalize all the legal procedures and Sara will be legally theirs.

* * *

><p>The Hummel-Anderson household was quiet but as the clock strike 4 a.m., Kurt was awakened by a crying child near their bed. He shifted in bed and got up after a minute or two. He left Blaine sleeping peacefully on the bed while he went to Sara and checked up on her. He picked the baby up in his arms and pacified her to make her stop crying.<p>

"Shh. What's wrong sweetie? No worries, daddy's here." Kurt soothed Sara in a whisper. Sara's cries subsided as she went back to her sleep. Kurt continued lulling her and singing her a lullaby until he was sure that she can be left alone.

Kurt sighed and placed Sara back down in her crib and kissed her before walking towards the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. Since they've gotten Sara, this has always been a pattern. Sometimes it was Blaine who wakes up in the wee hours of the morning to take care of Sara and sometimes it was Kurt, just like now. They usually take turns but lately, Blaine's doing overtime at work to earn more income for them.

"Early morning start, huh, honey."

Kurt almost choked on his coffee as he saw Blaine emerge from the shadows of the room. Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up when Sara cried. I'm assuming that she did. I know it was my turn." Blaine apologized, hugging Kurt by the neck so that Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest.

"It's alright Blaine, you've been really busy recently. I can do this." Kurt told him. Blaine sighed. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, it's just…I can't believe we're actually a family now. I know it's been just two months since we've had Sara but…I just…wow." Blaine said, unable to articulate his sentence properly. Kurt chuckled.

"I know. It's quite unbelievable. I never thought that we'd get here, you know?" Kurt replied. Blaine sat down beside Kurt and took a little sip from his coffee.

"It _is_ quite tiring though, isn't it? Being a parent." Blaine started. Kurt nodded in reply.

"That's true but on the upside, it's always nice to see Sara laughing and sleeping and just knowing that she's here…it's a rewarding feeling." Kurt smiled as his pupil dilated which was a sign that he was unfocused and was somewhat daydreaming. "I can just imagine what our parents went through when they were raising us." He laughed.

"Mine probably went through a lot, what with me and Cooper to take care of. It must've been a nightmare." Blaine laughed.

"But both of you turned out perfectly amazing and beautiful." Kurt pointed out. "I just hope that we'll do as great as our parents did to us." He said. Blaine held Kurt's hand and smiled at him, looking deep in his eyes.

"We will. I know we will." Blaine assured Kurt. Just as Blaine was leaning in to kiss Kurt, another cry was heard and the kiss was forgotten. Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Our daughter sure knows how to ruin a perfect kiss opportunity." He said before running off to do his daddy duties.

Kurt smiled. Everything turned out okay and as long as Sara's there, he knew that everything will be like a happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_there's really no story line on this one. Just random stuff about how they felt about finally adopting a baby of their own. :) That's all folks. :)_


End file.
